Cursed
by angelxdevilspawn
Summary: What is the Uchiha-Senju curse? is it one of hate? or something else entirely?


Rough pants escaped his lips as he stared intently at his equally breathless opponent. They'd been going at it for an hour and yet neither was willing to give in. They charged at each other yet again, determined to make the other submit.

There was only one way to describe the spar between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara; beautiful. To anyone who watched, it would have seemed like a breathtakingly intricate dance that was simply sublime. However, there weren't any spectators. None had witnessed this sight before and none would ever, for the sheer magnitude of their powers could not be withstood by any other for miles together. It was for this precise reason that they always sparred at the valley of then end, far, far away from prying eyes.

Their movements would barely be visible to the civilian eye, but to each other it was as plain and simple as academy spars. They never broke eye contact. Through their eyes they could read each other like an open book; and enjoyed every minute of it. There were few that they could call their equal and none they could sincerely call a friend. And as much as to the world they were rivals, to each other they were more than just friends; brothers possibly? But not even their own brothers could stand up to them the way they could stand up to each other and Hashirama and Madara reveled in that fact.

They eventually stopped when the sun began to set. There was just a brief acknowledgement of its end communicated purely through eyes and they parted ways.

* * *

><p>"If that is all, the council meeting stands to close," Hashirama announces to the room of about 50 people; shinobi, clan heads, elders et all.<p>

"I have a proposal," A bold voice interrupted, not at all sounding like a request. Hashirama looked up to the man with the all too familiar voice.

"You may speak, Uchiha Sama," Hashirama said not backing down from the somewhat challenging voice.

"I would like to suggest the formation of a separate body, a police force, that is independent of the shinobi ranks," said the voice, unwavering.

There are disturbed whispers across the council room at the statement.

"That is preposterous," one of the elders, comments.

"And why do you think it is necessary, Uchiha Sama?" Hashirama countered, silencing the elder with a held up hand.

"The police force can keep a check on the shinobi and vice versa. It keeps any one body from having absolute power, therefore minimizing corruption."

Hashirama took a minute to think over it. It seemed like a good idea, however, he had the sneaking feeling that there was more to it than what was proposed. He was right.

"And the police force will be governed by the Uchiha clan," the bombshell was dropped.

There was an instant uproar. Objections were raised unanimously from all seats. Hashirama held his arms up to silence them all.

"Uchiha Sama, there are more clans than one amongst us. Don't you think it would be unfair to the other clans if I give the Uchiha clan this undue advantage?" Hashirama asked.

"Shodai Sama, I believe it is necessary to recognize that all clans that sit here today are off shoots of the Senju clan. I do remember two distinct clans that fought for peace and founded Konoha. We, the Uchiha clan, played our part. We are not asking for power over the council Shodai Sama, we are just asking to be recognized as an equal partner in the alliance. We did not contest the Senju clan over the position of the Hokage. Is it asking for too much if we just want a separate police force?" It was as much of a threat as a request, and Hashirama read the message clearly.

"Very well, your request will be considered, and a decision will be taken in the next council meeting," Hashirama declared, to much protest.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Madara walked into Sanzen to find Hashirama sitting at a corner table with a courtesan fawning over him. Sanzen was a small restaurant run by an elite section of courtesans. While it was best known for its excellent food and drinks, it also extended its services to other leisure activities. Judging by woman falling all over Hashirama, she was hoping for the latter. However, Madara knew, that the woman's attempts would go in vain, much like the attempts being made towards him, at the moment.<p>

Just as he was about to look away, another server headed towards Hashirama and shooed the first away. Something about her caught his eye and so he decided to explore further.

"Moushiwake arimasen, would you mind if I join you?" Hashirama looked up to find Madara looking at him questioningly.

"Not at all, please do," he replied as Madara took a seat opposite him.

The server put down the sake cup delicately and filled it, with the perfection of a courtesan. Just as she turned to leave, Madara grabbed her wrist. He could see the surprise flash in her eyes before she dropped her gaze shyly. She was beautiful indeed.

He dropped his head and gently sucked on her pulse. He could feel it speed up as she blushed. But he could smell it, that faint fragrance of the most potent poison there was, on her hand. He pulled her down and kissed her. Hashirama watched the proceedings, a trace of confusion flashing in his eyes, until he saw the hand not holding the wrist toss his sake into the plant next to him. Comprehension dawned on him as he looked up to the girl.

She was very good indeed, Madara had to give it to her, however, years of participation in the most brutal battles ensured that he could easily distinguish a kunoichi from a courtesan. And he knew this one wouldn't go down easily. She no doubt had a poisoned senbon hidden somewhere on her that she wouldn't hesitate to use if startled.

"Is there a place we could use?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She nodded. He could see her struggling to control her bodily responses, though, so he knew it wouldn't be long before he completely had her.

"I believe I'm responsible for the lady," Hashirama's voice broke the carefully constructed tension.

Madara threw him a, somewhat annoyed, glance. The courtesan blushed deeper ad led the way. Hashirama and Madara exchanged glances and just like that they knew the plan of action. They followed her into one of the inner rooms.

It was a dimly lit traditional Japanese room with tatami flooring. They knew they had to be on their guard. The kunoichi would be looking for an opportunity to attack. And they would be looking to divest her of her weapons.

Madara gently shut the door behind him and walked forward to face the girl. She looked down shyly. He kissed her roughly as he began to undo her kimono. She moaned into the kiss. But that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the hitched breath from behind her that made him look up. What he saw completely threw him off kilter.

Senju Hashirama's eyes, smoldering with lust, seared right through his soul. And they weren't looking at the girl, they were looking at him. He swooped down once again and claimed the kunoichi's lips but this time, keeping his eyes on the Senju's as they crackled with intensity.

The lips then traced down to her neck, her shoulders and down to her chest, all the while maintaining eye contact with the Senju. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked strongly as she moaned mindlessly. She was so far gone they could have easily immobilized her and then knocked her out, which was their initial plan, but they couldn't seem to break their gaze. This was getting dangerous very quickly. The question was who was seducing whom.

Unable to just watch anymore, Hashirama, grabbed her kimono and roughly pulled it off. He then bent her over and spread her butt cheeks. He continued to stare into Madara's eyes as he inserted first one, then two, then three fingers into her and moved them in and out, loosening her. Madara's breath sped up. He involuntarily clenched and unclenched his own muscles. It didn't go unnoticed by the Senju, who let out a long, low moan.

With one quick thrust he entered her as she screamed. He lifted her and spread her legs wide as Madara entered her from the front. They thrust slowly into her, setting a pace. Hashirama dragged his tongue from her shoulder to her neck. Madara's breath hitched as they increased their pace. He leaned down to suck on her neck. As Hashirama's lips moved up and Madara's moved down, their lips eventually grazed each others, and they felt a jolt race through them. Both of them let out soft moans and the pace instantly became frantic. Abandoning all pretenses they melded their lips together above the girl's shoulder in a passionate kiss. Madara sucked on Hashirama's lower lip eliciting a moan as he opened his mouth letting Madara plunder his mouth.

The girl was so lost in her own pleasure that she didn't even hear the two men sigh each other's names as they came in her. Before she could come down from her high, though, she was knocked out.

As they cooled down, Hashirama and Madara couldn't bring themselves to break their gaze because they knew it would be over the second they broke it. They stared into each other eyes as they calmed their breath. Eventually, Hashirama reluctantly looked away, turning his gaze to the unconscious woman.

Madara noted the change, and he didn't like it one bit. In one swift motion he pulled Hashirama into another passionate kiss, before walking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moushiwake arimasen<strong> is equvalent to_ **_sorry to disturb you_**

_I am not sure if i should turn this into a multi chapt thing. That will depend entirely on your feedback so please do review_


End file.
